1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for pulse detection and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method based on the blood pressure measuring stage to provide blood pressure parameters and acquire pulse signals further using unique sequential reduction and regulation of pressure.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the increase in cardiovascular disease, often due to sedentary lifestyle and over work, the frequency of hypertension, arteriosclerosis, and myocardial infarction become a serious concern. Blood pressure control is an important means of preventing and treating such cardiovascular system problems.
In medical treatment, blood pressure control is very important to prevent and take care of cardiovascular disease. World Health Organization's (WHO) standards for maximum healthy blood pressure define systolic pressure below 139 mmHg, and diastolic pressure below 89 mmHg, with the number being adjusted in accordance with correction for age and gender. Furthermore, to deal with and prevent cardiovascular diseases, the WHO suggests systolic pressure be set at 120 mmHg and diastolic pressure at 80 mmHg, standards which represent the need for special caution.
Many kinds of electronic dynamometers exist on the market, such as arm type, wrist type, and others. Such devices are convenient for self-monitoring. However, devices providing only blood pressure monitoring fail to take into account health of blood vessels, directly affecting the cardiovascular system. Monitoring of blood vessels is not, however, commonly available to average patients.
Although diagnostic apparatus for blood vessel condition in a non-invasive fashion based on pressure sensor has been clinically developed, the apparatus is used for calculating Stiffness Index (SI) and Reflection Index (RI) by detecting a pulse so as to estimate the attrition on blood vessels. However, the devices are not only expensive, but are also of a size limited to clinical use. If a patient wants to know the condition of their own blood vessels, they still need to go to the hospital for a professional level check. The present invention provides not only blood pressure measuring, but also detection of pulse signals at different pressures, using unique sequential reduction and regulation of pressure. The method measures both SI and RI, but also three different levels of Chinese Medical pulse diagnosis.